A Lady's Life For Me
by Midnight Melody
Summary: A heartbroken Kagome goes to visit her home in the Eastern Court, desperately in need of some time alone. But what happens when the problem she's running from trails after her and she gets caught in an ancient agreement, a scandal, and a war?
1. Chapter 1

**A Lady's Life For Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Heartbreaker**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said with sad and mournful eyes.

What did he mean "I'm sorry"? I just told him I loved him. What kind of answer was "I'm sorry"?

Unable to comprehend his meaning I asked, "What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything but, looked over to the house. My house was where my mother, Akia, my sister, Kikyo, and I, Kagome, lived. It was a white house with lots of windows for light. Fairly large, it had countless gardens around it, with still a lot a spare land. Right now, I was standing near the glistening lake, right next to my house.

At first I thought he was glancing just at the house, but then I realized it was the part of the house where Kikyo's room was. I didn't know what to say. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and I had been best friends since forever. Over those years, my feelings for him had grown friendlier and friendlier, till I just had to tell him.

Of course, I always knew Kikyo was prettier, smarter, and stronger than me. She was older too. But…I never realized….

"Kikyo?" I choked out.

The look he gave had told me enough. I looked at the ground, hurt beyond belief, making sure my bangs covered my eyes. I knew Inuyasha would smell my tears, no matter how hard I tried to not let him see.

I bit my lip, hoping that I would be able to keep my tears inside me. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath. After I let it out, I looked back up at him.

"Why not me?" I asked with a trembling voice. I knew it tore him up inside to see me like this, after all we were friends. He was never good with seeing women cry.

"Kagome…..I….." How ironic. He didn't know what to say. So I cut him off.

"Could you have ever loved me like I love you?" This is was the question I really wanted the answer to. If he said yes, I could bare it. If he said no…..I would feel so foolish for the way I feel for him. I knew I could never stop loving him.

He lowered his gaze to the ground.

Tears started pouring down my face and I knew my eyes had pure anguish in them.

"Oh, I understand. Just please, do me one favor." I requested trying to hold in my sobs. My hands were clutching the soft material of my purple dress.

He looked back up at me and said, "Anything."

I tried to smile, at least I knew we were still going to stay friends. Only friends. "I want you to be happy. With Kikyo." At this point, my shoulders were shaking. I tried to wipe the tears of my face but, there were too many.

I saw him take a step towards me. But, eyes were too blurry to realize what he was doing until I felt arms enclose me into a hug. I couldn't hug him back, I hurt too much. I wanted to be happy for him and Kikyo, but I just couldn't get over the pain. I wasn't strong enough. Unable to bear his hug, I pushed him away.

I saw pure shock in his eyes. But, before he could do anything I sprinted away. The only thing I heard was his voice shout my name. But, I didn't want to hear it. Not anymore.

I ran past the lake and into the woods next to it. I tripped in the 2 inch sandals I was wearing and laid on the ground, sobbing. But I knew someone would see me from here, and ask what was wrong. So I got up and threw away my shoes, and ran bare foot farther into the woods. I was not in the mood to tell anyone anything of how I could my heartbroken.

I reached my favorite tree. It was blossoming with sakuras all over it, even on the ground. I walked to the base of the tree, tired from running so much and gasping for air. I slid down the tree and pulled my knees up. I wrapped my arms around them and put my head down. I just needed to rest.

By now I had stopped crying. So now, I could think straight. Inuyasha had rejected me for Kikyo. I took a deep breath. I was just going to have to accept that and move on.

But how could I face him now? He knows that I could never go back to the way I felt when we were just friends. And Kikyo…how would she feel when she found out that her sister was in love with her boyfriend?

Well, I wasn't going to go back till I figured that out. I grabbed a sakura from the ground. It was beautiful. It was a light pink color with full petals and leaf on one side. Where my dad lived, sakura blossoms were grown everywhere. The Eastern lands were full of them, since they grew best over there.

I lived in the Southern lands with my mother and sister. And the only reason there was a sakura blossom tree here was so it could remind me of my father. My parents relationship hadn't worked out. So Kikyo and I lived with mom in the Southern lands. While my brother lived with my dad in the Eastern lands.

I realized that if I couldn't stay here, then I could stay with my father. I smiled at myself, happy that I had solved my problem for a little while. But, I wasn't running away from it. I could go visit my dad there for a little where. And when I come maybe, I would know what to do then.

But of course, that would mean I had to become a part of the Eastern court. Which leads to becoming a lady. My face instantly turned into a scowl. And I squinted my nose.

Kikyo was lady with proper manners and elegant dresses. She knew how to behave and what to say when. Most importantly she knew when to keep her mouth shut. The exact opposite of me.

It would be a small price to pay, if I could solve my situation. Because trust me, I had a situation.

I rose to my feet brushing off the dirt from my dress. I could only imagine what a mess I looked like. So, I needed to change into something more comfortable before I set off. I had to leave today, before nightfall. Mother and Kikyo weren't home at the moment, they had gone shopping for some things Kikyo needed. I had no idea what.

I'd send my mom a letter, once I got to the Eastern lands. I wouldn't want her to worry needlessly. It was a two day ride on horseback from here to the Eastern lands. Of course, that was if I didn't stop for rest.

Mom had insisted a few times that I visit my father. And well, that was my cover up for the reason I went. And to my dad I would say, I missed him and mom said I could come. There, all planned out.

I began to walk to the house and started to make a mental list of all the things I needed for the journey. This would be the first time I went so far away on my own.

Now I only had to avoid Inuyasha throughout the whole thing as I packed and got my horse. No problem, miko training wasn't for nothing.

What could possible go wrong? I had this all figured out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Ok, I know it took awhile for the second chapter to come out, but I do have a life. But, you go ahead and enjoy, since it's out! **

**A Lady's Life for Me**

**Chapter 2**

**You're Coming Too?**

* * *

I now stood in my traveling clothes in front of the stables where the horses were kept. I didn't have my usual enthusiasm, for I was not proud of trying to run away but, I needed the time alone. So my mother would have to understand. I took a deep breath and went in. 

Slowly and cautiously walking through the stables to make sure no one would hear me, I walked over to a pent up area with a black stallion. My horse, Leo, had a glossy black coat of hair. All four of his legs had white flames going up them. His mane was sort of long, so the hair fell into his black eyes. Leo was probably the fastest horse in the Southern lands.

I opened the door to his enclosure and walked over to him to pat his head.

"Hey, boy. I'm going to take you out for awhile. You could use the exercise, anyway." I smiled to him. In response, Leo kicked his front legs in excitement. I laughed at the horse's antics. Undoing the reins that fastened him to the enclosure I slightly nudged him towards the door to show his it was time to go.

As soon as I turned around, I wished I hadn't. Standing in the doorway was Inuyasha. He had his arms crossed and stood confidently with his shoulders straight.

"And where are you going?" He asked in a stern voice. This was the exact reason he wasn't supposed to know I was leaving. I knew he was going to start being protective.

"Just for a ride." I lied, hating the way I sounded so unsure.

"With your traveling backpack?" He questioned.

"It was going to be a long ride….yes, very long. I just needed to have some…..supplies with me." I looked away, knowing he didn't believe me.

I saw him sigh and let his shoulders sag, "Kagome, admit it. You were about to run. From me." His eyes had a sad look to them now.

"No! I wasn't running from you, Inuyasha. You have to believe me. I just needed some time away." I didn't want him thinking I didn't want to be around him anymore, because that would never happen.

He walked towards me, slowly, as if afraid I would dart away in fright, "Can you at least tell me where you were going?" He asked softly.

I lowered my gaze for the second time today, "I was going to my father's." I bit the side of my lip, awaiting his reply.

He gasped slightly, "You were thinking of going so far all by yourself? No, you aren't going anywhere." His tone was firm and I knew there might be a fight. But, I didn't want one just before I was going to leave.

"Inuyasha, please! I just need some time away! To think, to relax, and just because! I'll come back, I promise. I was only thinking for leaving about a month or two." I raised my voice to get the urgency across to him.

His eyes widened….maybe I shouldn't have said that last part. "A MONTH OR TWO? THAT LONG? NOO! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" He shouted back at me, with a look of agitation.

The fact that he was yelling at me got my angry, especially after what happened. He had no right to raise his voice to me. I was a free woman; I could go where ever the hell I pleased. Especially if it was to my father's!

I dropped the big yellow backpack I had on my back and stomped over to him. I roughly pushed him, causing him to stumble and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? HUH? DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU NOW? AFTER YOU PRACTICALLY TORE MY HEART OPEN? INUYASHA, I DON'T THINK YOU GET HOW LONG I'VE CARED FOR YOU!" I took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm myself.

I continued more peacefully, "Just listen to me! It's not like all the sudden I woke up one day and decided I was in love with you! It's been 2 years, actually," And now I looked away not able to bear the intense way he was looking at me, "It just hurts, ok? I can't help the way I feel, anymore. And I can't forget you because you're still my best friend."

I was well aware of the tears flowing down my face freely, again. No one had made me feel this way, ever before. My heart just felt so unbearably sore at the fact that he rejected me.

After a moment of pause, he walked towards me and hugged me again. More tightly this time. And I cried into his chest, wetting the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I do care for you, a lot. But because you are my best friend. You know I've known Kikyo longer so I just---" He was talking so gently to me, I was afraid of what he was going to say and it probably would kill me.

Since when had I gotten so serious about Inuyasha?

I smiled and cut him off, "Don't worry about it."

"No, but I---" He started again, being persistent.

I put my finger on his mouth, "Shhhhh. You're still my Inu-babe." I didn't like the fact that we were being so serious. I wanted him to explain to me why I couldn't be the one, but I knew he felt very uncomfortable doing that. So I wouldn't do that to him. For now, because I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time this topic came up.

He grinned back, "And you're still my chick."

He and I both spoke as if we were commoners and not royal blood. But, what could we do about it? Both us didn't live in our original lands, where we were royalty. Instead we lived less richly, but still rich, nevertheless.

I walked back over to my backpack and grabbed it.

"I'm still going." I stated to him, waiting his response.

I could see in his eyes that he was going to argue but, it cleared as soon as I gave him a pleading look. It always worked.

"Fine." He replied in a sulky tone.

I smiled widely and started to lead the horse outside. But he got in front of me, earning him a scowl and stopped me.

"I wasn't finished yet." He declared hotly.

"Oh, well, I'm _sorry, _my _prince. _Will you _ever _find it in your heart to forgive me?" I bowed sarcastically.

He started laughing obnoxiously, then suddenly stopped and gave me a deadpan look.

"That wasn't funny. So what I was going to say before you **_so rudely _**interrupted me. Which, by the way I will not forgive you for. Anyway, I'm coming too." He had a smirk playing on his face.

My mouth dropped open so wide, I was sure I could feel the flames of hell on my jaw.

"WHA-? WHY---" I yelled VERY loudly.

"Someone needs to make sure you don't get yourself into TOO much trouble. Besides, there's a ball coming up in the Eastern lands and I want to go." He knew he was winning this; I just wasn't going to let him have the satisfactory this easily.

"NOO! I can go by myself!" He was getting me agitated with his tones.

"Ok…..but its either we both go or no one goes." He replied in a smart-ass tone again.

I groaned loudly half in anger and half in exasperation. I started to stomp the horse outside again but not before the reins were yanked out of my hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted almost about to blow. He was testing my patience and there's only so much a girl could take.

"You won't be needing this." He said and went back to put it from where I got it.

"DON'T CALL HIM A "THIS"! AND I AM UNDER **NO **CIRCUMSTANCES WALKING!" I barked at him.

"You are NOT walking, woman. You know I am way faster than that beast! We'll get their by night, with my speed." He said arrogantly.

"You're going to _carry _me?" I inquired.

"In a way…." He said drawling out the words in a way I did not like, "But first! We need to discuss some rules for when we get there!"

I ignored him as I put my backpack on and started walking towards the main road.

"Rule number 1: You are not to stare or flirt shamelessly with ANY guy there." He stated beginning his lecture.

"WHAT? Why?" I asked whiningly, playing along. He and I both knew that I would never do that. It just wasn't me. I had a more subtle attraction.

"Well, just because you can't have me doesn't mean you have to throw yourself at other men." He retorted.

"Arrogant." I muttered and playfully slapped him across the arm with the back of my hand.

"So how am I NOT walking but still arriving there by night?" I asked him, now curious.

"Well…..um…you sort of have to…..umm….." He was blushing slightly which got me to raise one eyebrow.

He mumbled it rapidly but I heard what he said.

My face heated up and I yelled, "I HAVE TO WHAT?"

* * *

**AN- You all know what I'm talking about. Just like the show. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- **Ok, it's been way too long since I updated this. So I'll just make it extra long.

A Lady's Life For Me Chapter 3 

**First Day, First Impressions?**

Inuyasha and I had arrived at the gates you had to pass to get to the Eastern castle. We had been standing there for some time now, just standing and staring at the gates for some excuse to lead us off course.

"You sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked softly, knowing I had been down this same exact road before.

"Well, the reason for this trip has been ruined, so now I think I'll just stay for a week or so." I replied determined to go through with this.

"Keh! As if you could run away from me so easily." He snorted.

I turned to glare at him. Why was he being particularly stupid today?

"Let's get on with this." I mumbled and started walking towards the gates.

They were enormous black barred gates with two lengthy towers on each side. At the moment, all the towers had guards in them. How many? I couldn't tell, sine there was only 1 small window on each tower. As soon as we were a few yards away from the gate, two guards dressed in the colors of the Eastern Kingdom, gold and red, stepped forward. They were both tall, lean men. One had straight black hair to his shoulders with green eyes and the other long blonde in a loose ponytail with brown eyes.

They both stood between Inuyasha and I and the gate. I instantly knew what they were waiting silently for. A symbol of some sort, that recognized my importance and me as a part of whichever land.

In my case, it would be the gold medallion with a dragon winding up to the sky with two diamonds as its eyes. I reached into the collar of my white kimono with red flower petals and a flaming crimson obi for the necklace that hung loosely around my slender neck. I had changed into this kimono when I had first spotted the kingdom. Wearing a ladylike article of clothes would at least help with my image while I was here. Taking out the necklace nestled between the kimono and my yukata, I flashed it at the guard with blonde hair.

Instantly his eyes clouded over with recognization and with a curt nod, he moved aside to let me through. I caught sight of Inuyasha also show his gold medallion but his had a huge dog with two rubies for his eyes, the other guard also moved aside and signaled for the gate to be opened.

And on queue, the intricate locks unwound themselves to cause the giant barrier to twist and turn. With a loud creak, the doors opened steadily without any help and I could now clearly see my old home once again.

Its great white walls reached into the sky. The glass cathedral windows were gleaming with all the colors the possessed. The vivid gardens sparkling to life as a fragile breeze swayed the flowers. On the right side, some of the guards or perhaps men in the army had been practicing weaponry and now like the gossiping ladies of the courts, stood to watch me walk down the white paved road leading directly to the front door. Inuyasha's crest and mine were in plain view around our necks as we walked side by side.

We reached the front doors with their gold handles gleaming as if welcoming me back; two servants with widening eyes scurried to open the doors.

Once inside, I asked a passing servant as to the whereabouts of my father. Getting a hasty answer of "in the study, Your Highness" I then set off to go greet him. I could tell my and Inuyasha's arrival was quiet unexpected and bewildering, and the rumor mill had probably already started as to why we had arrived together.

I rolled my eyes at the irony of it all and glanced at Inuyasha. I could tell he heard every rumor, even when they spoke in hush-hush tones by the way he looked straight ahead. When we got to the study, I closed the door behind us to keep out unwanted intruders and heard Inuyasha breathe a sigh of relief.

I gazed at my father working on a stack of papers as high as the ceiling. When he looked up to see who had disturbed him, I could see his tired gray eyes wash over with joy.

"Kagome!" He dropped everything he was doing and rushed to hug me.

Everything about him was the same since the last time I saw him. His long black hair was still in a high ponytail down to his back. His complexion was still fair and young looking. Just as his eyes, in the first moment he looked at me, I could tell he was tired and weary, maybe even lonely. I hugged him back, realizing how much I had missed having a father.

"We, this is unexpected. Especially you, Inuyasha! It's so good to see you two! It had certainly been awhile." King Higuarshi's voice boomed with merriment.

"Well, we thought we might come and visit, since Mom's been bugging me about it forever." I voiced back, effectively leaving out the real reason.

"How are you mother and sister?" He asked with a light smile.

"They're well. And my brother?" I responded.

"Oh! He is doing great! He's away at the moment, but he'll be back very soon," looking over at Inuyasha my father asked, "And how are you?"

Gruffly, the hanyou replied, "Fine."

"Well, you both look great! As you know there are lots of preparations to be made for your and many others for the New Year's Ball. There is a lot to be done! I will have rooms prepared for you immediately. Followed my seamstresses getting your measurements since you both will need to be dressed for all the occasions. I will give both of you two personal servants incase you might need anything. Kagome, when you are done, report back here as soon as you can. I must discuss a few things with you." That king said in a flurry of words. Followed by servants rushing in to whisk us away to the seamstresses. That was where Inuyasha and I parted.

The seamstress was not to be trifled with. She accurately measured every part of me. Chose out all the fabrics for the dresses and kimonos. Even the obis' fabric was being decided. My shoes with each outfit, hairstyle, jewelry, and make-up questions were being asked. I was surrounded with servants asking me my preferences to decorate my room to the hairpins in my hair. After an hour or two of these entire questions, I was finished. I was notified my clothes would be finished by night. My jewelry bought or made by night and any other accessories also. My room would be finished when I got back from the meeting with my father and my two personal servants stood in front of me.

Both were rather petite girls. They were twins, completely identical. With straight red hair down to the middle of their backs and bangs slightly in their emerald eyes, they were wearing light green simple kimonos with yellow obis.

'How will I distinguish these two?' I pondered silently to myself.

"So what are your names?" I asked trying to start up a conversation. I now sat in a cozy room with a brick fireplace and three large brown leather sofas placed around in a circle. On either side of the fireplace, there were two very large windows, and above it was the picture of my dad in a gold kimono sitting on his bejeweled throne.

On the floor were rugs of fur all shades of brown. The tiles depicted different scenes put together with shards of color below the fur on the ground. The lighting was glass carved elegantly into a flame with black candles inside, placed in assorted points around the cozy room.

One of the twins spoke up, "My name is Kari and," motioning to her sister, "She is Lira, You Highness."

"My name is Kagome. You can come and sit down if you'd like." I politely smiled at the girls. Moving on light feet, they seated themselves across me.

"So tell me how is the old rumor mill?" I guess curiosity got the better of me, but I just had to know how things were without me.

"Well," Kari spoke up again, "The New Year's Celebration will start soon, so all the other ladies of the courts will also be there. It will be 4 times its normal size."

I smiled, "Yes, I've always liked this ball. I wonder who the New Year Maiden will be…"

Kari and Lira gave each other a look and were about to tell me if my father had not entered at the moment. I was surprised he was alone. He dismissed Kari and Lira and came to sit where they had been previously. All the while I quietly watched.

A servant with a tray of tea came in and handed me a delicate red china cup with white roses. She repeated this again with my father. I took a small sip and carefully balanced out the cup in a small plate in front of me, as I waited for my father to speak.

He began, "Kagome, I am sure that you know how happy I am that you are here," he paused as if thinking over his words, "But there are duties you must fulfill while you are here."

I kept my gaze cool and unwavering as I slightly nodded and took another sip of my tea.

"As we both know, you aren't the most mannered and behaving lady. So I will ask you to act as one of your stature while you are here."

My mood started to sober. Of course, I should've expected this as soon as I walked through that gate, a lot of people would start expecting a lot more from me. The best I could do now was to hear this out and act rationally.

"You might have come aware of the fact that the New Year's Ball is in exactly a week. And since my wife, who is suppose to plan out the ball and be the New Year's Maiden won't be doing so," I stopped drinking my tea, "And you are present at the moment. I'm afraid you will have to take on the responsibility, being the only female present from the royal family."

He paused again for my reply and I remained silent he continued; "Of course you will have your own staff to help you with this. All the past rules of this ball apply. I'm sure you know how things work."

In my mind I had started to put two and two together. This had been a set-up. I put down my cup of tea.

"Well, its good to know you and mother dearest have trapped me in the mess of this kingdom. I now know why mother wanted me to come here. And as a descendant from this royal bloodline, I feel that it is my duty to keep the New Year's Ball tradition. Even when I was notified on such short notice. I will began immediately after this meeting." My voice was still leveled but bitterness had come forth from past experiences.

My father's eyes softened, "Kagome, you have to understand. The female of the family can only be the maiden. And since your mom wants no part of it, I had to turn towards you.

"And Kikyo?" I questioned.

"You know the way she is, if your mother won't do it, she won't either." King Higuarshi relaxed in his seat.

"Well, like I said, I'll do it and try my best. So we are done here?" I was kind of looking forward to it now. I loved planning parties, or well in this case ball. And I absolutely loved the fact of getting to wear a ball gown. My kingdom is diverse so the ladies wore kimonos and dresses. Since, I was going to be wearing kimonos every day, I think it would be nice to switch for the ball.

"Not quiet," my father's voice broke through my thoughts, "As you know, this is New Year's ball is welcoming the year of the dragon. Our clan. So more traditional ways are used on this year. But I will have an educated man of the court explain it to you tomorrow. And then you can start planning. But today, I want to bring up a different topic."

I nodded slowly, indicating he could continue.

So he started, "From all four kingdoms the royal families will come. So at the ball we will all the 4 major clans. The Western Kingdom will also be here. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, is currently leading the dog clan, though their parents are still King and Queen. They are very old friends of mine because they are demons and have an extended life. Our friendship is kept through an ancient scroll. This scroll was a written treaty between the two lands to stop a tragic war.

The scroll had made a blood bond between the two kingdoms. A royal blooded male from the Inu clan had to marry and mate a royal blooded female of our clan. That way, we would be a loosely related family and our people would not want to fight against family. This ended the war between the Eastern and Western Lands, or humans and demons. Do you understand so far?"

I knew of this war and scroll, so I added, "It was the War of Ages and so the scroll was named the Scroll of Ages. I know about it, but what does it have to do with me?"

My father paused and an odd sadness came to his eyes, "Well, this scroll was written on New Year's on the year of the dragon. And to maintain the peace…the scroll…is put into affect every year of the dragon."

My eyes widened. The teacup, I had been holding in my hands began to tremble, a bit. So, I managed to put it down safely, again.

I licked my dry lips, "H-how can you ask me-"

"Remember Kagome, its doesn't have to be you. Just a royal female of the family. You get to decide who it is." He gently spoke.

There was another knock on the door, but I paid it no attention. I had to think. I looked away from my father and into the fireplace dancing with red light.

I had to choose? So it was either Kikyo or I. How could he want me to choose? I was…I was… just Kagome!

Its true, I had no one special. But I wanted to fall in love and then marry! How could I marry a stranger? And Kikyo…she had Inuyasha. They both were probably already in love! How could I make Kikyo do it? I would be snatching her love away. I couldn't do that. And Inuyasha. Would he ever forgive me for making Kikyo do it? FORGIVE? He would probably HATE me!

And…and…was someone calling my name?

I shifted my eyes to where that someone was calling my name. Oh, my father. I narrowed my eyes at him. The one who put me in this situation.

"I was going to tell you-" he got cut off.

"Tell me? THERE'S MORE?" I shouted, abruptly standing up in hysteria.

"Kagome! Calm down, you need to-" Again the king started, noticing how frantic his daughter was getting.

"Yes! I need to leave! I need to go home! I need to-" I turned away from my father to walk away, when I saw who was sitting on the third sofa arranged in the circle.

My breath caught. His stoic face was framed in a halo of long silvery hair. His golden eyes, barren of all emotion, but maybe a hint of…amusement? He sat with magnificent posture and his strength could be felt in his aura.

Sesshomaru.

He must've come in when there was a knock on the door. I had had not problem ignoring.

He was looking at me with that look in his eyes and no smile. So was my father, though you could see the amusement in his eyes quiet clearly. And me? Me was starting to blush that me had acted that way in front of him.

"The male the Inu clan has chosen is Sesshomaru."

My heart started to pound fast. Well, at least now, I knew whom the female would marry.

So the real question was, could I marry Sesshomaru to keep the two people I love happy?

Could I be that unselfish?

Would I make a sacrifice of all my fantasying of love in my dreams?

**AN- Good enough for a review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Well…um…don't kill me for not updating earlier!

* * *

**

**A Lady's Life For Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Pain in Two Ways

* * *

**

All day yesterday my mind had been plagued by the awful decision I will probably I have to make, no matter what. And even, all day today, I was still in turmoil. By now, it was at least twelve o'clock in the afternoon. You see, since the morning today, after all the horrible outcomes had played through in my dreams, I had kept myself unexplainably busy. In hopes, that just maybe I wouldn't have to think about it.

But in the depth of my mind, I knew I was forestalling the inevitable. Therefore, I allowed myself to, by chance have an encounter with the object I was avoiding. Fearing every second that he could see through me and instantly tell of what burden rested on my shoulders.

So it was then, after an excruciatingly long meeting with the high council, that I had been returning to my chambers, when I perceived Inuyasha coming towards me. My first instinct was to turn and dash for the closest room, but then I realized that his nose had probably already picked up my inescapable scent.

Which in turn led me to face him, well just mutter a passing greeting and a nervous smile. And the second I completed that smile; I hastily walked away, leaving a bewildered hanyou in my wake.

I now was certain that he grew suspicious; after all we had scarcely gone an entire day without seeing each other, in the history of our long friendship. I knew that I had to speak to him soon, for that was another unavoidable event in my rapidly going downhill life.

True, we had rushed out of the matter of our relationship. Or rather lack of relationship. But I still needed to know where he and my sister dearest stood. Before, I had been almost all right with the fact that he and my sister were _fond _of each other, for if not me, my sister should surely suffice. So as my decision overwhelmed me, I needed answers.

When I arrived into my chambers, I calmly pulled a chair with a heavy heart to gaze out the window at the soothing scenery. What was I to do? A long sigh escaped my throat and I slumped into my chair, exhausted from keeping this to myself.

I already had established that I needed to talk to Inuyasha. So before my mind could revolve around any other idea, it would be nice to know where Inuyasha and Kikyo wanted to go with their relationship.

Well, I should get to that. Mentally preparing myself for the curt questions and restricted information I was going to share with him, I proudly walked to the door to go chat.

I sensed his usual bold spirited aura in the loft room and my feet carried me there without any sort of directions. When I arrived, I kept my mind set on the things I needed to know and refused to allow any distractions or eavesdroppers.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." I let my voice ring through the room to allow the other people he was speaking to understand the concept that I did not wish them here for this.

"Bout what?" He turned to face me as those others left silently out of the room without question.

"It happens that some decisions require to be decided on my part. These can and cannot involve you. Therefore I need some answers." I spoke, only letting a fraction of the truth slip out at a time.

"What? Is something wrong? What decisions?" He looked earnestly confused.

"You and Kikyo. Are you two in love enough to want to further your relationship?" I questioned, getting to the point.

He blushed and looked away embarrassed, "I thought you said you were ok with that…."

"This has nothing to do with that. I just want to know if you love her, Inuyasha." I said speaking a bit softer now.

"Why are you asking?" He bit back, clearly getting frustrated with the question out of the blue and his lack of preparedness.

I smiled and nodded, understanding his position. "Thank you. I know your answer now."

"What the hell? I didn't say anything!" He started to get his spirit into the conversation.

"Its clear that you are shy about it because you do love her. And once again…I am ok with that now." I wasn't too sure about the last part, but he did love her. I had known him long enough to figure out his reactions.

"Wait, what--" He started.

"Sorry, I have to cut this short. But I have to go meet some very important people in a new meeting." I cut him off, not wanting to continue the conversation anymore.

"What—" As that one word slipped through his mouth, I ignored it and took my leave. Ready to think of some sort of solution through this.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

After I had the conversation with King Higuarshi and his daughter, I had left to get some business done. Though the girl did leave a very interesting first impression, I could tell she was a powerful miko. But for her to be an heir of the Eastern Lands was quiet inexcusable due to her minimum control over her emotions and complete lack of sophistication.

However, as much as I disagree with the chooser of the Eastern Lands proportion of the negotiation, I must say that this might not be as inconvenient as I originally thought it to be. After all, to rule the Western Lands I had to have a mate if the previous rulers were still alive, in my case, Mother and Father.

Yes, I understood the concept of how important peace was between provinces and even more of what war could do to those provinces. Which is the only reason I even dealt with this bothersome scroll.

But what truly did amuse me was the look on the Higuarshi Kagome's face. It did make me ponder as to why it irked her so, since she had no betrothed and neither did her sister. All she had to do was simply choose who would complete the negotiation.

I had been engaged in these thoughts, as I happened to listen in on a conversation happening in one of the rooms. By the scent and voices, I could tell it was between the girl and my half-brother. My keen ears had no problem picking up the entire conversation.

_"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." _

_"Bout what?"_ That was surely my dim-witted half-brother, not even speaking in correct grammar.

_"It happens that some decisions require to be decided on my part. These can and cannot involve you. Therefore I need some answers."_ Maybe the little Higuarshi girl could act less childish.

_"What? Is something wrong? What decisions?"_ Pathetic, babbling without thinking of his words first. No wonder the entire kingdom hates him.

_"You and Kikyo. Are you two in love enough to want to further your relationship?"_ Her words had a sharper edge than a blade's and from the feel of her aura; I could identify her trying to conceal her true emotions.

_"I thought you said you were ok with that…."_ Foolish hanyou, he had no idea of the turmoil the miko-child was facing in her mind. But if only he wasn't a half-breed, with out father's blood, he could've been quiet powerful, I had to admit.

_"This has nothing to do with that. I just want to know if you love her, Inuyasha." _Her voice softened with sadness. But no doubt the half-breed failed to realize that. Did that mean that she was attracted to the mongrel but him and her sister, Kikyo, were in fact courting each other? Hmm...This could get interesting.

_"Why are you asking?"_ Not exactly smart enough to reply decently, how usual of him.

_"Thank you. I know your answer now."_ I could feel the remorse come off of her in giant uncontained waves.

_"What the hell? I didn't say anything!" _Babbling idiot.

_"Its clear that you are shy about it because you do love her. And once again…I am ok with that now."_ Lie. If anything, she was definitely not ok with this, at all.

_"Wait, what--"_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his ingenious reply.

_"Sorry, I have to cut this short. But I have to go meet some very important people in a new meeting."_ The disgraceful hanyou let the miko take control of the situation. A woman. Disgusting.

The half-breed had just made things difficult for the girl. I suppose if I were human, I would feel some sympathy towards the girl and her situation. After all, it is quiet revolting that a half-breed and your own sister have complete neglect towards you. From the looks of it, this girl definitely did not have the heart to separate my half-brother from her sister, when they were in love. She would probably end up choosing herself in the situation.

But the fact that she had feeling for my brother and expected to mate with me, did not settle well in my mind. This would have to change. If she were to be my mate-to-be, I would not have her harboring feelings for my half-brother. Let alone a hanyou.

If they started to get too close, I would have to step in.

**Kagome's Point of View **

When I exited the room, I had felt Sesshomaru's overpowering aura for a brief moment before it suddenly vanished. Not thinking anything of it, I decided to head towards the dinning room, where my next meeting was being held. I had not lied to Inuyasha about having important people to meet.

I actually was going to have lunch of a business sort of occasion. It was to be with some very crucial people in the Eastern royal court. I walked evenly into the dining room, where my guests were already seated and in-patient waiting of me.

My father was seated at the head of the ostentatious glass table, which reflected the light of the immense chandelier dangling above it. Windows for an excessive amount of light lined this room; the windows however had shards of all the colors on the color wheel crafted into them to depict different designs.

One of my guests was a woman. By the looks of her outfit and fit body, she was a demon slayer. She had a vaguely tanned complexion with affectionate brown eyes and glossy dark hair tied back into a high ponytail with her lips formed into a slight smile.

My other lunch partner was a holy monk clad in purple robes with a strip of cloth over one of his hand encased in prayer beads. His purple eyes had an air of wisdom and understanding. His hair was also dark, however it was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was actually quite handsome with clean-cut features.

"Ah my daughter," My father began in a jolly voice, "Perfectly on time."

"Good afternoon to you all." I replied back with an atmosphere of authority as I seated myself on my father's left side. When I was seated, servants began to bring food to the table and started to serve us.

My father began to chat and I replied as necessary. The woman was Taija Sango and the man was Houshi Miroku. Sango was the best warrior in all of the Eastern lands and was the head of the army. After her introduction, I was introduced to Miroku who was a monk and the King's right hand man. They both seemed genuinely kind, so I did manage some polite conversation.

The lunch went nicely, except I kept feeling Houshi's foot touch mine. A bit disturbing, though he acted as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary. I also felt Sango send him death glares able to freeze over hell. But alas, it did end and so I miserably decided to return to my morbid work.

I had returned to the library, which I thought was the most relaxing part of the castle. I had to look through countless papers on the land regarding any and all matters of the kingdom. My father had wanted me to be caught up on everything going on in the economy, so he wished me to read and perhaps revise the paper work on all activities on the field of any money related functions.

I knew my father did not directly rule the people. He had his advisors take care of the diminutive matters, while he thought of solutions for the greater dilemmas. I thought this as I looked through some of the horrible and crude arrangements for various troubles. Which, I found it to be my duty to rightfully justify that both sides of each party got partial proportions of their wants.

This had kept me busy from around one o'clock to late in the night to ten o'clock. I had barely just began to scratch the surface of everything, however since my visit had been prolonged, I would at least have time to skim over most of them to make sure they were fair.

But as of now, I was ready to call it quits and return to my chamber. Trekking my way through the moonlit hallways of the castle, that were peculiarly quiet at this time, I cast a long look out a window and realized it looked absolutely heavenly in the thickly forested land to the south of the castle.

The trees cast a dark borderline of edged leaves across the midnight starred sky. While the moon in all its ethereal glory, shown profusely and stubbornly lit the land of darkness. I felt the urge of taking a peaceful walk to just think things over, without being questioned of my whereabouts. And so, I followed my heart's cries.

Daintily, I walked towards the exit of the building. Keeping my aura on the low to keep wandering people noticing my departure, I cautiously exited. Padding my way across towards the woods, I cast a look about me, to make sure I would be asked no questions or start any rumors of my supposed treachery or scandalous behavior of some sort.

As soon as I entered the forest, I inhaled an extensive breath, taking in the serene smell of pine and flowers. It looked so calm and everything was in its place. Promising myself not to wander to far, I came to the conclusion of walking at most one mile away from the castle. After all, I was a big girl now; I could take care of myself.

Resigning my mind to matters at hand, I decided to rethink everything from the beginning and plugging in the new bit of information I now had.

So, I recited the simpler version of the story slowly, in a whisper.

"I, Kagome Higuarshi, am probably the closest thing to an heir this kingdom has got. And to fulfill my duty, I need to carry out parts of ancient scroll so a war doesn't start. To do that, I need to either marry myself or my sister to a demon from the Western Kingdom. That would be Sesshomaru. Now, I want to fall in love with someone who can love me back so it makes me hesitant to volunteer myself. But, my sister, Kikyo already is in love. With the guy I think I'm in love with too but there's absolutely no chance that we could ever be together, since he loves Kikyo back. Now, the reasonable decision to carry out with would be to volunteer myself, since I am not taken. So why do I hesitate so much? And why is it exactly I can't picture myself with anyone but my sister's love?"

Talking aloud to myself had always helped me make good decisions. But this was hardly helping in doing anything but depressing me more of how I could never have Inuyasha. Now, I was very stressed and troubled.

Just when I was ready to banish these thoughts from my apprehension forever, I realized that I had been beating myself over this so much in such little time. Perhaps, I should think things over at a slower pace. After all, I had till the end of January to make up my mind. That was few days over a month. Till then, many things could change, so it really made no since in deciding now or any time soon. I should use the time fully.

Satisfied that the walk had accomplished what I wished it to, I started to walk back. Then it came to my knowledge that I had walked a bit farther out then I should have. But that's ok, I just had to walk directly back to where I came from.

I had only walked for a few moments, when out of the blue some sort of centipede type of monster flew through the trees and directly at me. Before I could register anything in haste of the situation, the demon had bitten my shoulder and flew me across the clearing, into a tree. A scream ripped through my throat before I could contain it.

As pain overcame my mind, I instantly knew that this thing was ready to kill me. In order to save myself, I struggled to stand as my shoulder freely bled down my kimono.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel." It ground out in a dangerous hiss.

A jewel? Was this thing blind? I had nothing of value on me at the moment!

"I possess no jewel!" I shouted at it, summoning my miko powers ready to purify it, if the need arose.

"Do not lie, priestess!" And with that it charged at me.

I started to push the pain to the back of my mind and focused on the purifying energy, resting just under my control. As the demon neared, I increased the energy gradually and centered it into my hand. My hand began to be encased by a glow of a soft pinkish purple. Just when it was about to strike me again, I pushed the energy through my hand and a large blast of purple purifying energy blew from my hand and simmered the demon to nothing.

A great light emanated through out the entirety of the woods and even lit up the sky. The blast had taken a lot out of me because I crashed to the floor, gasping for a breath.

"Kagome!" I heard a voice yell, too tired to let my mind think of whom it was, I recognized the aura. Inuyasha. I heard the rumble of the ground as he raced towards me. And the rustles of fabric as he bent down near me.

"What did you do to yourself now?" I heard him say in a soft chiding tone.

I could only manage a weak smile in return. I felt his loose embrace as his arms caressed me to position me into a bridal style sort of hold. Too weary to object, I tried to futilely to hold on to my conscious. I sensed us flying through the air at great speed, in the direction of the castle. In seconds, we were in the yard of the estate. I directed a look to the structure to see if I had disturbed someone, luckily only one window was lit at this time.

Unluckily, I could see his long silver hair and cold eyes pierce the distance between us and hold me in an unwavering gaze. Until he turned that is. I sighed slowly, wondering what he thought of me now. Held in my sister's love arms, being carried back to the castle with a bloody shoulder and barely conscious. Man, I am leaving some great impressions on him.

"Kagome, what were you doing out there?" Inuyasha shook me out of my thoughts.

"You know me, I was just taking a walk." I smiled lightly back at him.

"Yeah. But why did you go unarmed and alone?" He furthered his investigation.

"I didn't think I would go out that far. Besides, I was engaged in deep thought so I didn't see that demon coming." I replied to his, hoping he would be reassured soon.

"Must've been some important thoughts if you couldn't see a demon coming at you before it bit you in the shoulder." He responded suspiciously.

"Yeah, it was. Any more questions for your investigation?" I joked.

"One last one. Are you in pain?" He asked looking down at me, worriedly.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, "Just a little. But now that you've brought be to the infirmary, I think I will live."

This managed to get a smile out of him too. Inuyasha laid me down on a simple white bed in the clean and polished infirmary.

"Inuyasha, how'd you find me?" I asked him now, as the healer approached me without being called on.

"Well, I saw you sneaking out. Then I heard your scream and smelled your blood. After that, I saw a bright light. How'd you become that strong? And why did that demon attack you in the first place?" He replied and asked.

"Well, thank you for rescuing me. It was talking about some jewel I had, when I hadn't even heard of it." The healer skimmed my wound and silently began to grind together different herbs to heal me.

"The Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha had an odd look on his face.

"Yeah! That was it. How do you know about it?" I tried to interpret his aura, but his aura was being hidden rather tactfully.

"Never mind how I know. Your wound needs to be taken care of and you should rest. I should go so you can get some sleep." With those parting words, he turned to make his swift and haste exit. But I screamed out in pain as the healer applied some green looking medicine.

"Ahh! Woman, what the heck? That burns!" I shouted at her, as she silently continued to keep applying the herbs with a cloth on to my bare shoulder. I tried to pull my kimono back up, but the evil healer gave me a look that promised more unhelpful medication.

"Inuyasha…" I whined a bit disturbed at the rather scary healer.

"Hey, old hag, go to bed. I'll take care of this." Inuyasha replied in his gruff tone and the healer, still quiet, just dropped everything and walked out the door.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. So you just need to put the green crap on your wound?" Inuyasha asked, smelling the peculiar smelling herbs in a little clay pot.

"That's what the freaky lady was doing." I murmured, not happy with the ugly medication half applied on to my hurting shoulder.

"Ok," with that, Inuyasha grabbed the cloth gingerly and lightly began to apply it over my shoulder with vast care, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

I blushed as I realized our proximity, with him sitting on the bed too, leaning over me to apply the herbs on my shoulder, as I was partially lying down. The room was only lit dimly due to the vacancy at the moment.

"Um…not really. Actually, it feels a lot better now." I tried to keep my heartbeat in check as he raised his gaze to meet mine. Inuyasha's eyes held mine for a while as he continued to apply the medicine and I feared that he could read everything on my mind and feel the wild pounding of my heartbeat.

I was the one to break the eye contact, as I slightly turned my head to look away. I felt his eyes on me for a while, but then he returned to focusing on my shoulder. As his fingers accidentally grazed over the bare skin of my shoulder, I felt the touch even after his fingers moved away. His touch set my skin on fire and I realized right then, that I was not ok with him and Kikyo loving each other, if just his closeness had this irreversible affect on me. I didn't know if I could ever be. We had known each other for so long, that my feelings just grew and grew.

But then the negotiation of the scroll returned to my mind once again. And then another truth dawned on me. That maybe, just maybe, I would have to be the one to marry Sesshomaru. And then we, Inuyasha and I, really had no chance together at all.

Before I could help it, the question was out past my lips, "Inuyasha, what would you do if belonged to someone else now?"

I fixed my gaze upon him again and felt him pause in his ministrations. His face was blank and I could tell he was not going to reply. Not able to read his expressions, I thought I understood his silence. Maybe it was just that the question made me very nervous and embarrassed because I had asked. Or perhaps, I knew in my heart, that the way he replied could either mend or break my heart completely.

I think it was just that since he wouldn't reply, is the reason why I did what I did next. I mean, after all, I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. I felt a fool for staying as he was obviously in deep thought.

Looking away from him, I pushed his hand away from me and got up from the bed, adjusting my kimono back to cover all of my skin, mindful of the wound.

I lingered a few seconds to see if he wanted to say anything to me, hoping against all odds that he would. But when nothing came, I walked away, heading towards my room to go to sleep.

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

It made no sense of Kagome's odd behavior since we got here. Sure, I knew when we got back, she would have to do some work and we'd see less of each other. But, her complete attitude changed and I felt as if she was hiding something. I damned the lessons she had taken to control her aura, or else it would have been very easy to sense what was going on in her mind and heart.

First, I had barely seen her the entire day today. Was she avoiding me? And then the odd conversation she started and fled without explanation. I knew something was on her mind, we had known each other good enough to realize these kind of things.

The conversation was on a topic I didn't want to discuss with anyone. I don't know why I love Kikyo, but maybe because I had known her longer? I felt really bad and frustrated at the fact of what Kagome had said to me about her feelings; I wanted to love her instead of Kikyo. After all, Kagome was kind and caring. Whereas Kikyo could be cold and emotionless. Kagome knew how to talk to me and make me laugh. Kikyo, on the other hand, just sat in silence and always left me wondering what to do next.

All in all, Kagome was the livelier of the two and she was just really blissfully untamed. While Kikyo enjoyed solitude and was the perfect lady with unmatchable etiquette. They were opposites. But no matter what I felt for Kagome, I would never allow it to grow because for some reason if always came down to the same thing. Every time I felt Kagome and I getting closer, I always felt as if I was betraying Kikyo. For some reason, it was as if an imaginary thread tied me to her. No, more like an imaginary chain.

After the conversation, Kagome had me conflicting with these thoughts, all day long. That is until; I saw her creeping away into the woods late at night. Suspicious, I decided to follow her, keep back just out of the range of where I could not be detected. Through the walk, I had seen her whisper words into the wind. No doubt talking to herself again in that odd habit of hers. Unfortunately, I had not been able to hear. It just raised my suspicions that she indeed was hiding something from me.

Seeing she was about to turn and head back, I had gotten in front of her so she wouldn't sense me. But, as soon as I heard her scream, I raced through the woods to where she stood. Or rather fell. I was about to step in and save her, but then I felt her immense store of miko powers rising to the surface. In order to keep myself alive, I realized at once that I would have to retreat, so I didn't get hit by the blast that she was surely about to send flying at the demon.

The blast turned out to be a lot more powerful then I thought. And the explosion, from its usual pale blue hue and turned into a pinkish purple. Not to mention, that it was stronger than her usual miko powers, for this blast purified about 25 yards all around her and the sky. And I felt the scrape of purifying energy end just before my skin, leaving a burning sensation.

Realizing that she had been wounded, I carried her to the infirmary. Knowing full well, that someone was always there in case of emergency. But in some awkward rearrangements, it ended up me putting the medicine on her shoulder. Which was bare. I knew she would be able to tell that it….embarrassed….me to be in this sort of position. So I cloaked my aura and tried to do the same with the tint of pink arising to my cheeks.

Then, just when I was almost finished, she asked a question I had never expected to hear.

**_What would I do, if Kagome weren't mine anymore?_**

Just at the mention of such a foul thought sprung up anger in me. Why wouldn't Kagome be mine anymore? Who did she belong to now? And why was she asking this? My mind flooded with unanswered questions that left me confused and frustrated. So when I returned my mind back to the question at hand, I couldn't think of a reply. I knew she was waiting for me to say something, anything, but I couldn't think of anything. In fact, my mind had completely shut off the possibility that I might have to share her with somebody else.

After all, she's always been my friend first.

She's always been…

My Kagome.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

After I had heard the miko and hanyou's conversation, I had returned to work that waited to be finished, though keeping a discreet watch on the two. When I had retired to my chambers for the night, my eye had caught on to something lurking outside. Curious as to whom it may be, after careful inspection, I realized that it was Kagome.

What could she be doing outside at such time in the night, when the castle had fallen asleep?

Then I recognized the shadow of the half-breed right behind her, stalking her into the forest. I highly doubted the miko knew of his following her. This raised my pique to a higher level. Looking cautiously out the window as the candlelight that lit my room flickered, my tentative ears had picked up a scream that split through the air. Kagome.

Reassuring myself, that even my hanyou brother could handle whatever measly demon prowled around in the night, I stayed where I stood. Shortly followed after it was a bright glow that took up a good measure of the woods. The startled birds in the area and nearby flew rapidly away from the threat. The miko was stronger than I originally thought, after all, that could have been a quiet painful blast to even one of my stature. To back up my theory, I felt the waves of excess miko energy flow from the place to even out the intensity level. It left a tingling sensation crawling up my arms at its barely suppressed power.

After a few more moments, I saw the priestess's bloodied body being carried by Inuyasha to the direction of the infirmary. Perhaps it was the blood on Kagome, my soon to be property and mate, or maybe the fact that the half-breed rouge was touching that property that set my blood on an inferno. My eyes briefly met hers before I had to turn away to keep my eyes from bleeding red.

What was the matter with me? I almost lost control over a miko I scarcely knew and only cared for on the terms that she decide who would be my mate to attain the power as King.

Leaving the window from which I had been looking upon the two with, I decided to turn in for the night. But not before I cast one more look from my previous place. I could distinguish the two in the infirmary in a position I rather did not like on the bed, looking into each other's eyes, with the girl's kimono loosened to rest just below her shoulder.

I do believe I will have to step in now.

Surely, this was too close between two people who could never be together.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was really long. I hope you guys liked it. Please review! It helps me update faster. And if you want to know whether this will be an Inu/Kag fic or Sess/Kag, then you should know that I wouldn't tell. You'll just have to read it to the end. Valete, amici! (Goodbye Friends: Latin) **


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Here's to another chapter! Well, I have had extra time and so I decided to keep updating…incase I get busy.

* * *

**A Lady's Life For Me**

**Chapter 5**

**The Ball**

* * *

Yesterday, one of the countless meetings I went to was one with an elderly educator, whom had the pleasure of updating me on the topic of the New Year's Ball. I can sincerely from the bottom of my heart say that I was **not** pleased at all. It turned out that there were actually _four_ separate balls to the entire New Year's fiasco.

The first one was the celebration of moving on and leaving behind the past. This ball was present for the cultural respect of our history. Therefore, to demonstrate the proper value of it's meaning, a traditional dance was held. This dance was often called the _Dance of Seven Winds. _Seven different dancers (women only), performed this in their customary kimonos blazing with vibrant colors and fans with different kanji letters to represent the seven wishes for the upcoming year: faith, hope, chastity, charity, temperance, justice, and prudence.

I was perfectly fine with this, I mean; I had mastered the dance when I use to live here before. Even though, I was the 'leader' of this dance and the one that had to stand in front of everyone. And dance, nonetheless. But what else is to be expected of the New Year's Maiden?

However, I learned that after the traditional dance was over with, the couples started to dance the night away. And to start that proportion of the ball, the New Year's Maiden and her suitor began first. This is very things got confusing because I didn't have a suitor. I think. I guess it could be either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru…

But it couldn't be Inuyasha though, since Kikyo and Mother had been invited to attend this. More like required. So did that mean it was suppose to be…Sesshomaru? Well…I would just worry about that when the time came.

The second festivities were that of remembrance. Since we were moving on to the next year, you had to give the appropriate reverence for each event in your past year. This just contained singing a soulful song that would be suitable in the situation. I didn't have to have any part of this, if I wished it to be. I was hoping it would stay like that, unless someone came up with the brilliant idea of making me sing.

All I had to for this one was to sit roosted upon a throne of great glory next to mother and father, keeping an eye on everything. After dancing for the first day, I could also resign to my seat.

The next celebration was dedicated to ladies and gentlemen who were not pledged to anyone in the ways of marriage. It contributed to the promise of a new love. Since you could never know ahead of time with whom you were going to fall in love with, it was only natural that this be a masquerade ball. Anyone you were interested in, you asked to dance.

Some girls of the court, took that as 'dance with a many people as you can.' There was a reason to this foolishness. At the end of the dancing segment, all the single people who had the courage to admit potential interest in another, simply gave them a red rose. Over the years, a race had made its way to existence through this. All the ladies wanted the most roses of everyone else. So did the men.

It seemed utterly stupid to me.

The final ball was the **real **New Year's Ball. This was just a regular ball and after all the other balls leading up to it, I didn't see the importance of this. To start the ball off, the royal family who would be governing the people this year was recognized. The King danced with the Queen. I'm not sure if my parents would since they were 'separated'. Since the entire family was to dance, I assumed Kikyo would dance with Inuyasha.

And I would just try to become invisible, not wishing for the fact that I loved no one and no one loved me to be emphasized. It was a fact that I wished not to be highlighted. Sad, I know. But it couldn't be helped. I guess I just wasn't the type to fall in love so easily.

Shaking these depressing thoughts out of head, I set to work on the first ball. This would be the one with the dancing in it. Where I assume, I had to pick a person to dance with. All the details of this dance would need to be figured out before the servants went to sleep, so they could have them by tomorrow at the fastest. Which would only leave putting them in place for the ball.

Since right now I was in my room, I figured that this would be the best time to start this. Walking over to a desk lighted by the glow of the afternoon sun, I took a seat preparing to get some major work done.

I rummaged around in the numerous drawers of the wide desk and pulled out a notebook. I started by highlighting the ball. Since there was dancing, we would need open room. It would still need to be tasteful and since the dancing was the focal point of the night, I would need to create some kind of attraction to spice up the night. Not only that, but all the colors would need to coordinate, from the color of the napkins and dishes to the color of the thrones.

As my mind began to think fiercely about the topic, I wrote everything down. Describing everything I wanted to happen in that one night and exactly how I wanted it to happen, I made lists of all the things I would need. I dedicated a whole page on foods and drinks; I was making sure everything was prepared and presented lavishly. I chose the women of the court that will perform the dance with me and how we were to practice tomorrow, just to make sure everything would run smoothly. I then furthered this to choosing the kimono colors and fan appearance.

One after another, I made sure I had thought of everything. And slowly by slowly, my notebook which had been a whole new one was half finished. At last, when I finished the last of the arrangements, I went back and skimmed everything, making sure it was how I wanted it. So I'm guilty of being a tad bit of a perfectionist. But hey, this was a ball! It had to be good.

When I finally came out of my reverie of thoughts, I noticed that the sky had darkened. Casting a glance to the clock across my room, I noticed that it was six o'clock in the evening. Well, that just so happened to be the perfect time to give this to one of the servants who was helping me with the ball. They could go through the notes and have everything by noon tomorrow.

I yawned, getting up to stretch my rigid body. Well, now would be the ideal time to go eat dinner. Taking the notebook with me, I exited my room, softly shutting the door. But before I forgot, I hunted down Yuki. I gave her the notebook explaining its content and when I needed it down by. The young girl with black hair and blue eyes simply nodded and assured me that it would be done.

After this, I continued on to my destination. Approaching the dining room, I assumed no one was going to be there since dinner has already passed. But I was proven wrong because my favorite hanyou was slurping up ramen like there was no end.

I paused at the doorway for a brief instant, letting a giggle escape me. Which caused him to look up at me.

"Oi wench. You look like shit." Leave it to Inuyasha to be blunt.

"That's why I came to eat, Inuyasha." I had realized that since morning I had not eaten or drunk anything. I only assumed that this caused my lips to be try, my complexion to look a bit sickly and pale, and there to be bags under my eyes after working for six hours straight.

"Lady, would you like to eat something?" A servant approached me as soon as I had entered.

"Seems like you already have the kitchens preparing ramen for an army," I glanced around the table covered with empty bowls of ramen and another servant rushing to replace them with full bowls, "Ramen will be fine." I made my way to sit down at the table and instantly a ramen was presented for me to eat.

But before I could even pick up my fork to begin eating, it was wiped away by a clawed hand, muttering something along the lines of "Mine."

"Inuyasha?" I scowled, waiting for an answer, but he continued to ignore me. I grabbed my fork and ramen from another bowl and with great precision aimed it at the unsuspecting hanyou. I guess he realized something was coming at him because just at the moment he looked up, it slopped right smack in the middle of his forehead.

"What the he-" Inuyasha began, dumbfounded. I tried not to erupt into a fit of laughter but to no avail. For soon I was giggling at the hilarity of the expression on his face. And not long from there was I falling out of my chair and gripping my sides in pain. Perhaps it was between my gasping for air and wiping a tear from my eye that I felt something slop into the side of my face.

My laughter immediately seized as I wiped the clump of soupy ramen from my face. "Oh its on dog boy." I put mock venom into my words.

He narrowed his eyes, teasingly. "Bring it wench."

As soon as those three words were spoken, I captured the nearest full bowl and mercilessly began to fire the noodles with an eating utensil. Inuyasha quickly ducked between a chair and also grabbed food to hurl at me.

I laughed as the ramen hit him and me. And soon the entire room was covered in the noodles soup and littered bowls. The servants had not dared interrupt as soon as they saw the occurring war. By the time we finished, nothing was left in one bowl. It was all thrown in miscellaneous places through out the dining room.

I laughed one last time and started to shake the ramen from out of my hair. When I looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at me, I raised an eyebrow.

A devilish grin appeared on his face, "Just like old times, heh?"

I smiled back at him. The first time it truly reached my eyes, since I got here. That's what I loved about Inuyasha. He always took away my troubles and made me feel relaxed, unintentionally.

"Yeah, just like old times." I replied back. I thought he would leave to go change his clothes now, but he continued to stare at me with an expression I couldn't quite read.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious as to why he was so quiet all the sudden.

"You've been acting kind of weird lately."

At the mention of **the **problem, my heart felt a weight on it again. What was I suppose to tell him? Well Inuyasha, I have the choice of being selfish and keeping you for myself or ripping your love apart from you just so you can see her _mated _with your brother. Was that how it's suppose to sound? No doubt that's how he would see it.

I couldn't tell him.

If I did happen to mention it to him, he would also be weighted with the problem.

But how could I keep it from him? It involved him, so shouldn't he know about it too?

I knew he would find out eventually. And until then, could I keep it to myself just so he wouldn't get worried? After all, this was a decision I would have to make when the time came. If I didn't and ignored the dumb agreement, then I was certain that a war would break out again.

On the other hand, when he did find out he would be pissed off at me that I didn't tell him sooner. And then I would rather face a war than him, any day.

Well, I had to tell him something.

"It's nothing," I hated lying to him. Looking at his skeptical look, I continued, "It's just being back here and having so much work to do. It's got me overworked and really stressed. That's all."

Looking at his expression, I knew he wasn't buying it. I hoped against all odds that he wouldn't push it. No such luck.

"You don't have to do the work. The kingdom has people for that, you know." He was scowling at me now, aware that I wasn't telling him something.

"Yeah…but I'm the princess you know. I should know what's going on in my home!" What was I saying? He knew I didn't give a damn about that!

He stared at me for a few moments, as if evaluating me. "Keh. Whatever wench." He turned to leave and took a step before he partially turned his head towards my direction, "When you get tired of keeping it to yourself, you know I'll be here, right?"

I blushed in embarrassment; he knew I was lying to him. Leave it to Inuyasha to be considerate **and** a jerk at the same time. But that didn't help the guilt to not come because I soon found myself unable to form any coherent words. So I simply nodded.

He grinned, flashing a pearly fang and exited.

I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Not only had I still not gotten to eat anything, but then I go ahead and waste energy by having a food fight and trying to appear calm. But I also didn't have the nerve to ask the cook to cook something for me after the mess I had made. And it was rather late too.

I raked a hand through my sticky hair. Or rather, I tried. Sighing, I got up, determined to take a nice hot bath and getting as much sleep as I could tonight. God knows how much I'm going to need it tomorrow.

Also taking my leave, I let my feet walk me to my room by memory. Rehearsing the schedule for tomorrow in my head, I made sure not to forget anything. If I did, it would ruin the entire day.

I had a lot to do and I needed to be well rested for it all. I'm going to have to remember to eat a big breakfast, incase I don't get a chance to—

Being shook out of my thoughts, I realized that I had banged into something quite hard. I would have fallen straight on my royal behind too, if not for the strong arms that encircled me. "Where did this wall with arms come fro-" I looked up to see someone whom I wished was another certain someone and not this one holding me up from falling.

"I do believe the correct greeting between two of royal blood does not involve the female calling this Sesshomaru a wall." How did he keep his voice so…so silky sounding all the time?

"Oh…yeah…" I took this moment to look at my state of dress. Which was all sticky and blanketed in ramen.

"By any chance, did you have ramen for dinner?"

So now he was getting _smart _with **me?**

My defiant eyes glared into his with just the slightest hint of emotion. "No. No I did not have ramen for dinner because he wouldn't share them and so they ended up every where but my mouth!"

"And I assume by him you mean my equally immature half-brother?" He replied, his icy demeanor intact. But I had a feeling he wasn't saying it in a harsh and cold way, something you could only expect Sesshomaru to do on a daily basis.

But it still didn't excuse him from keeping me from my much-needed hot bath, "Why would you care?"

He ignored my question completely, "So you did not have any dinner today? And from what I hear, you skipped lunch today too due to your New Year's Maiden responsibilities, I presume?"

I sighed, "Yeah, pretty much. And if you don't mind it is eight o'clock and time is ticking. So if I could just go take my bath and dose of into a fitful slumber, it would be much appreciated."

"Not on an empty stomach. You will join this Sesshomaru for dinner."

Oh no he didn't just say that. I **will **join him for dinner? How about, I **will **be going to bed?

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I will **not** be doing any such thing. And I **will **be turning in for the night. And you **will **remove your person from my path."

His eyes also hardened, "Wench, you will not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a manner. You will go eat dinner if I have to carry you to it."

Now to match my narrowed eyes, I scowled, "My name is not wench. It is Kagome. Say it with me. Ka-go-me!"

Before I knew what had happened, he threw me over his shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the gardens. I was absolutely shocked that he had the nerve to do this. So I shouted at him to put me down, tried to kick him but he held my legs down with an arm, and so I began to hit his back. But that did little to deter him from his goal either.

Finally an idea popped up into my head, "If you don't put me down this instance, I will yell bloody rape!"

"You would not dare." Came his smooth reply.

"You asked for it. BLOO-" before I could even finish that first word, he leaped into the sky. Which made the syllable I had managed to get out be finished with a scream. Completely startled by this, I was paralyzed for about two seconds.

Then I felt him throw me onto a chair. Looking around, I realized that we had in fact appeared in the gardens. That must have been one heck of a jump.

I would have screamed at the demon lord sitting across from me, if I had not been made speechless from the sight in front of me.

The gardens were sparkling with little fireflies scattered amongst the beautifully arranged flowers. Roses of all colors thrived in this mystical garden near the ground, along with gardenias, Mongolia and jasmine trees hovering over the vines. The smell was wondrous and the sky was adorned with a glowing crescent moon and numerous little glistening stars. There was even a simple pool reflecting the moon in the center of all this. It had jasmines floating around the water and it rippled slightly every time a breeze passed by.

I let my attention drift back over to Sesshomaru. Whose eyes were also fixated upon the same sight. He looked so…ethereal with his shiny hair in a silvery halo around him and his piercing golden eyes surrounded by unblemished skin. His posture perfect, even when he's nearly alone.

"I don't know why humans find these kind of sights so beautiful. They are always around, are they not? Do they take the time to stare at everything related to natures? Have they nothing better to do with their unimportant lives?" He moved his gaze to settle it on me now.

I smiled and slightly shook my head. And here I thought he was actually appreciating the view. Leave it to Sesshomaru to act so icy.

"What amuses you so, wench?" Again with the wench. How come anything I say to dog demons never gets through to them?

I looked at was roosted upon the table that separated me from Sesshomaru. It was full with elegant dishes only one of his stature would bother eating. Cooked to perfection and displayed in elegance.

"Do you usually eat dinner so late and alone?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"I'm not alone at this moment." He briskly answered and simply continued to sit there.

At the peculiar fact that he was sitting there like a statue instead of eating brought a thought to my mind. "What? Are you waiting for me to serve you, _my lord?"_

"You are the female, are you not?"

Muttering under my breath about obnoxious sexists, I moved to serve him anyway. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to serve yourself. What do you do when I'm not here? Stare at the food waiting for it serve itself?"

"Your sarcasm is not wanted. And no I do not expect my dinner to serve itself. This would be the first time I have bothered to come to the gardens." His voice was always so controlled, I found myself wishing for it to, at least once, speak with passion and fervor.

As I finished serving the both of us and began eating, my mind registered his words. As curiosity got the better of me, I had to ask, "So what led you to start?"

He paused his eating, settling his chopsticks on the plate and fixed his eyes on me, "You and I both know whom you will most likely choose for the agreement from the scroll."

"We do?"

"Don't try to fool yourself. No matter how many times you try to get yourself to think you have a choice, you will be led to the same conclusion. Your morals are too high to choose you sister, I'm sure." The intensity at which he held my gaze was becoming to be a bit unnerving.

"You think I'm going to choose myself?"

"Its time you start to accept your place as Princess of the Eastern Lands. You think I haven't heard of your notorious streak of rebellion against the rules placed on a royal? I am aware that you humans have the silly idea of falling in love and getting married for that reason only, implanted in your brains. But, I think you've realized that it's not for you."

I knew his words were true. And the way he said them with such force really made me think. This was his own way of telling me he knew I was reluctant to volunteer myself and the reason why. But he also knew that my morals would not let me choose Kikyo.

He understood my position in his own distant way.

I broke our eye contact and began to gaze at the glass of water in front of me, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

He didn't reply. There was a dead silence, while we only listened to the soft swaying of the leaves.

"The first ball is tomorrow. I'm suppose dance with my suitor. Is that you?" I looked back up at him, seeing him in a new light after his words.

His voice now softer than before, "If you wish it to be."

I smiled at him, nodding. As I continued eating, I wanted to say something to him. "You know, you are different than I thought." When I had his attention I continued, "I thought you couldn't care less about anything and were a power hungry beast. But I was wrong."

"How so?"

I had finished eating and so I stood up, "Newly found reasons." I realized that he had too and also began to stand. "I want to say thank you for forcing me to have dinner at you."

I caught the tinge of amusement in his eyes, as we both began to walk side-by-side back into the castle.

"I half expected you to tear away the table after you finished eating and throwing me over shoulder again to go dump me in my room." I told him with a small giggle, picturing the events play out in my mind.

"And why is that?" He didn't bother looking at me and continued to walk.

"I have come to find you to be a very unpredictable demon lord. Kami knows what you might d-" Again I was cut off as he moved to pick me up bridal style and jumped in the air in less than a second. Another scream nearly ripped from my throat again, had Sesshomaru's words not distracted me.

"You talk too much."

In another three seconds, we had landed in my room through the window.

"Definitely unpredictable." I muttered while he put me down, with care. "I swear, I think you get some sort of amusement out of making me scream."

"If I remember correctly, you did not scream this time."

I gave his a deadpan look. "Well, Mr. Know-It-All, I'll be going to sleep now, if you don't mind."

He turned to leave, "I would advise you get the stench of ramen off of you first. It gets quite disturbing after awhile."

I glared at him, ready to shout some profanity, had he not taken that opportunity to jump out the window again. I shook my head and began to gather some clothes to take a quick bath.

He was definitely not what I expected. And he thought I would definitely choose myself. Of course, it wouldn't be bad to have to marry him. I admit I did find him rather attractive. But, I was not one to give in so easily.

There had to be another way out of this entire Scroll of Ages dilemma.

* * *

**AN- What do you think of this chapter? Did you interest increase or decrease in this story? Review please. **


End file.
